Shield of the Hero
The Shield of the Hero '''is an ancient shield strengthened by the souls of the enemies its bearer or their allies slay. '''Description The methods of creating this device are unknown, and it is believed that to create such a powerful object would be the byproduct of the creation of a universe. The shield is capable of changing its form to fit its task, doing so can effect the bearer's physical and mental properties, causing insanity or extreme knowledge of a subject, these changes are different with each form. Forms are unlocked through a RPG style looting system, the more 'loot' you put into the shield the more forms are unlocked and some forms provide a passive bonus that affects the user even when in another form. The shield currently is used by Daikael and is inhabited by two souls, one simply known as "the original" the other known as Aegis. The souls seem to be merging, the knowledge of the original slowly being absorbed by Aegis. Through an unknown liquid dropped onto the shield, the shield has granted Daikael god-like powers and lifespan, the vial was however lost during the full evacuation forced by Legion in 2155. Abilities and Usage The shield creates a dampening field around the user, the strength of which is modified by its form, this field weakens or nullifies any impacts, be they from conventional weaponry or magic, the only known way to bypass is manipulation of universal or planetary energy which can bypass the barrier and cause damage to the user. The shield also has an internal storage system of unknown capacity as well as a way to fabricate items, though the items will not be of very high quality. The shield in all of its forms has the ability to reflect attacks, the power of which is dependent on the attack it is reflecting and the power of said attack. There is a way to send an attack back at 100% of its original power or higher, but the attack would need to have come from a X0 class weapon and the shield must be in X0 mode. Additionally due to the devices being a shield, it has no ranged attacks excluding boomerang mode, any damage it puts out will be from suicide attacks and reflection. As mentioned above the shield has two 'suicide' attacks that cause damage to the user in order to damage the target, the size of the devices used is dependent on the amount a SP used and the size of the target in question. The first and smallest of the two is known as "iron maiden", it inflicts moderate amount of damage onto the user and creates a casket around the target, the doors close and the target is impaled with numerous spikes. The appearance and function of the device is similar to that of human medieval era torture devices also called 'iron maiden'. The second and most powerful of the two is known as Blutopfer, the appearance of the device this spawns is similar to a giant bear trap. using Blutopfer causes extreme internal bleeding to the users and lacerations of the skin, causing death if not immediately treated. Effects There are several side effects from using the shield, based on its mode it can change how its user will act, as well as cause temporary insanity, when the user recovers they will have no memories of their actions during this time. There are also several combat related effects the shield causes, while the user has greatly increased strength when they attempt to damage something they will cause minimal damage, regardless of how much force was behind the blow. The user cannot equip any weapons, be them ranged or melee while they are in possession of the shield. The shield also has a small healing increase for its user, allowing their wounds to heal faster than what would be normal for their race. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons